Forbidden Secrets
by homeslice-of-a-homegirl
Summary: Some things are forbidden. Sleeping with Draco Malfoy, the currently primary suspect in a high profile murder case, which I'm the primary investigator for is definitely one of them. But like a moth to a flame I can't help but to return.


A/n: Hey this is just a story that's been playing around in my mind. Hope you guys like it. R&R.

I stared down at the file before me. Mundane was all I could really think. I was the top agent in my department and I was currently writing a report on a petty thief crime. I'm annoyed. Or pissed. I couldn't really settle on one. Part of me wanted to slam into Harry's office and demand better cases. The other part was contemplating the new open position in homicide. The likely hood of Harry agreeing to give me any case where I might actually get any action was slim to none. Thank you Ron.

I huffed and blew the strain of hair that was currently resting on my nose from my face. I glance down at my clock… half past four. As good of a time to wrap it up as any. Seeing in that my minuscule case was already wrapped up.

Not far off I hear someone's case alarm go off. Probably a good one I thought miserably as I watched the agent scurry off. Probably one that would guarantee a ribbon. I eyed my alarm with distaste.

"Don't get any ideas," I mumbled to it, "You won't be ringing anytime soon any way."

It gleamed in the harsh florescent light. I placed it down on my desk and began wrapping up my work.

Harry chose that moment to walk out of his office over to me. I guess the glare I was sending him wasn't enough to keep him from actually talking to me. He falters for a second but nothing more. I need to work on the glare, I thought sarcastically when he just waltz over to me.

"Any lead in the Mulburn case?" Harry asked sitting on the edge of my desk.

"He confessed and is on his way to Azkaban as we speak now," I replied looking up at him from my paper work. The Mulburn case was a waste of time. I knew it. Harry knew it. Petty thief. Stupid for Mulburn even dumber for Harry to give the case to me.

"Harry this isn't what I trained for," I said again for what felt like the millionth time.

He was consistently assigning me to crimes that were better suited for people with less rank then me. Ever since he became commander of my department I've been all but confined to desk duty. I was one of the top Aurors in my field. I had twenty high profile solved cases under my belt. I was well on my way to reaching the next rank before Harry. And I will be damned if I'm stuck wrapping up petty thief crimes and domestic disputes.

"Ginny," he whispered in a pained voice. I already knew what he was going to say. I've heard it million times before.

"Ron would…"

"Kill you if anything happen to me," I finished for him rolling my eyes.

The anger that was simmering in the bottom of my gut was slowly reaching a boiling point. I was beginning to feel as if my back was up against the wall. I didn't want to leave my department. But I would if it meant I might actually get a case… a real case again. Hell even Neville was pulling in better cases and I out ranked him.

"I'm putting in for a transfer," I gritted.

He looked startled for a second. As if he never considered I would do that. As if he was capable of keeping me confined. Hell he could barely kept me in a romantic relationship. I took a few calming breathes. Letting the calm I didn't really feel spread through me.

"What?" He seemed lost for words.

He made quite a sight right now. His shaggy black hair fell into his face as he stared at me with emerald eyes filled to the brim with emotions. He was seemed confounded like he didn't believe the words that just left my mouth. De ja vu any one. It was the same face he gave me when I told him we should see other people. For a man who claimed to love me he barely knew me. Did he and Ron really think I would sit around and just accept desk duty. I've worked to long and hard to get here without their help and I wasn't about to let them corner me.

"I'm putting in to transfer to O'Malley's department. He is short one Auror and it seems you have too many since I'm hardly catching any cases and when I do catch one it's not even worth my time."

"But O'Malley's homicide," he blanched.

"I'm aware of that Harry," I gritted.

"Ginny that wasn't my intention," Harry started. He cleared his throat and looked away from me.

"What was it then?"

He didn't answer me. He couldn't. He and Ron were gun ho on me not getting into danger and I was gun ho on getting a decent case.

"I hope you put in a good word for me," I smiled sweetly getting up from my desk. I moved the paper work into my drawers locking it, "I'm going to send the request in now."

"Gin… please reconsider this," he borderline begged.

"I'm sorry Harry," I cupped his face with my palm, "I'm truly am. When I first heard you were going to be my director I was excited at the opportunity to work with you and show you how much I have achieved but you never once acknowledged it. Instead you push me to desk duty and never gave me a second glance. I'm not going to be pushed aside anymore."

I walked away with a slight skip in my step. If Harry had promised to give me better cases I wouldn't do this but he hadn't and he wouldn't. But I couldn't wait around him to make up his mind. I went down to the resource center and submitted my request for a transfer.

Tomorrow was already looking to be a better day.

A/n: I know no Draco but he is coming soon. R&R


End file.
